A Bucket Full of Christmas Cheer (and the odd Christmas Kiss)
by Geezworld234
Summary: A little extra scene/s at the end of 'the Father Christmas Suit'. Rose decides one Christmas Kiss from Emmet is just not enough. A bit of festive fun just for the sake of it! *added back in rouge first paragraph*
1. Mulled Wine and a Hot Mince Pie

_**Disclaimer: Not** **mine! **_

_I wrote this a good few years back as it had been sitting in my head for ages and when I discovered it the other day in an old notebook I hoped typing it up would make me feel Christmassy. This is also my first and only Keeping up Appearances fic so I hope it is okay and any kind words would be lovely!_

_It's just a bit of festive fun for the sake of it, right after 'The Father Christmas Suit'. _

_Enjoy and Happy Christmas, Gee :)_

* * *

Usually the 23rd of December was uneventful. It was spent getting ready for 'the event of year', Christmas Eve at Hyacinth's and that took a good day to prepare for. Of course it was lovely to see all the family and spend time with them but once the sherry flowed, Bruce and Violet laid into each other over something trivial and deeply embarrassing. Hyacinth ordered poor Richard about even more than usual and Rose was left feeling lonely and bitter every time she saw Onslow fend off Daisy's 'Christmas Spirit'. Still Christmas was only once a year.

This time around however, was different. Rose had managed to get her Christmas wish of seducing Emmet with a Christmas kiss as well as planting one on 'that dishy vicar' all in the space of a few minutes. Now, back at Hyacinth's with a glass of mulled wine in hand and facing Emmet, Rose couldn't deny that electricity that had pulsed through her lips and up into her brain when she kissed him, outside the church hall. Judging by the impish grin spread across his face every time he looked at her, he felt it too. And there was no way she was going to let him get away without another Christmas kiss.

Rose gracefully rose from her sister's three piece suite which was apparently identical to the one at Sandringham House and followed her eldest sister into the kitchen. Rose turned slightly to see a pair of hypnotic eyes belonging to Emmet follow her out of the room.

* * *

"Is there anything I can do to help, our Hyacinth?" She asked closing the door behind her.

"No, I don't think there is Rose dear, thank you."

Rose turned towards the door and made out to rejoin the party.

"Oh, there is **one thing** you could do, Rose."

Rose's eyes widened "yes, what can I do".

"You can stay away from Mr. Hawksworth."

"You always were such a spoil sport, our Hyacinth" she said sticking out her tongue to the back of her sister's head as she retreated back to the lounge.

* * *

In the drawing room as Hyacinth insisted on calling it when entertaining, Emmet looked ready for home, while everyone else actually seemed to be enjoying the festivities. As Rose returned to the room she extracted an almost empty packet of cigarettes from her handbag. She had in fact stolen them from Onslow while he was asleep earlier that morning because she refused to pay the extortionate price herself. She then announced that she would be popping out down the road to smoke, as she didn't think it would be worth the risk of smoking outside her sister's front door, again. Emmet looked at her, smiled but did not follow her as Rose had hoped he might.

Hyacinth returned with a fresh pot of tea not in her treasured Royal Doulton with the hand-painted periwinkles, as too many clumsy people were about.

"Elizabeth, how's your daughter these days? Is she coming home for Christmas?" Mrs Bucket inquired.

"She is really well thank you Hyacinth, she sent some lovely photos of her and Jason in New York, would you like to see them?"

Before Hyacinth could say that wouldn't be needed Emmet jumped to his feet and exclaimed "I'll fetch them". Arousing suspicion that he was more than ready to leave the 'Bouquet' residence'.


	2. Sneaking Away From Hyacith

Rose had been pacing the other side of the road with her cigarette tucked fashionably behind her ear for a good ten minutes, which naturally had sent the net curtains at the Barker-Finch's twitching.

Clocking her, Emmet waved and then decided to cross the road and join her on the other side of the pavement.

"I thought you came out to smoke that" he said pointing to her ear.

"Oh, I will. I just fancied some fresh air, our Hyacinth means well but there is only so many of her stories about how well our Sheridan is doing at university I can take." She took hold of the cigarette and fished in her bag for a light.

Emmet laughed at her comment about Hyacinth and added; "I know exactly what you mean".

Rose pressed down hard on the lighter and watched the flame disappear as she tried to hold it still. "Sorry, do you mind me smoking?" She mumbled with the cigarette still in her mouth.

"No, not at all" he replied.

"Would you like one?" She smiled sweetly.

"No thanks, I don't smoke."

"No I didn't think you would. So did you get a little bored of our Hyacinth's hospitality too?" Still attempting to light up as the cold and wind proved to be a challenging time for smokers.

"Something like that" he said taking the lighter and doing the honours for her.

"Ta" she puffed. As she inhaled for the second time Rose had a thought. "Do you fancy a quick visit to the pub before we have to get back?"

Emmet looked reluctant at the idea of Rose's proposition.

"Don't worry I don't bite... much" she winked playfully at him.

Emmet really liked that about Rose, from what he had seen of her she was very much the kind of woman where what you see is what you get, unlike with her eldest sister. And it looked like Emmet was about to get better acquainted with those friendly legs of hers.

"Okay, just **one **drink and nothing else" he finally answered.

"Deal" she said smiling suggestively, almost running in the direction of the pub. "Oh its cold" she added a short distance up the road shivering, "I don't suppose we can really get away with going back in just to fetch my jacket" she said rubbing her bare arms.

"No it wouldn't be a good idea, here. " He said wrapping his own jacket around Rose's elegant, trim frame. "I know it doesn't really go with your dress but we can't have you being cold" he said knowing it was the right gesture.

"Oh, thank you" Rose smiled not expecting him to do such a gentlemanly thing.


	3. Happy Christmas

"What's your poison, Emmet?" Rose asked as she propped up her usual part of the bar, handing Emmet back his jacket.

It was Emmet's turn to be taken aback from Rose's kind offer. "I thought you would be expecting me to be buying" he joked.

"Well it is Christmas and I usually find it easier to get what you want from a gentleman if you get the first round" she said saucily as she plumped the bottom of her big blonde hair.

"I thought we agreed, just one drink to get some Dutch courage before we have to get back to Hyacinth's" Emmet said sternly.

"Oh we did... but I had my fingers crossed behind my back" Rose said almost completely innocently omitting that cheeky little smile that twitched at the corners of her mouth.

Emmet began to wonder just what he had let himself in for.

"Hello Rose, I haven't seen you around 'ere for a while" the man Emmet assumed to be the bar tender said as he lent over the bar so he was close to Rose.

"Oh, hello Cliff long time no see, this is my _friend _Emmet" she said suggestively to make Cliff jealous as it was obvious there was some history between the pair.

Emmet just acknowledged the man with a cautious nod, already feeling uneasy.

"What you both drinkin'?" Asked the rough working classs Northern accent belonging to Cliff.

"Just half a bitter for me, please".

"And me usual Cliff" Rose replied huskily handing over a ten pound note.

"Oh no this is one me, Happy Christmas Rose."

"Thanks Cliff, that's very kind, happy Christmas to you and _your wife_" she said almost bitterly before turning her full attention back onto Emmet.

"Half a bitter and a vodka and lemonade coming right up" Cliff smiled.

* * *

"So have you much planned for Christmas?" Rose asked leading Emmet into a secluded booth.

"Not really, Liz's husband gets back into England tonight and my niece and her fiancé arrive tomorrow so I dare say I will be playing gooseberry, what about yourself?"

"We always go to our Hyacinth's Christmas Eve until Boxing Day. I know what you mean about playing Gooseberry once Father is out for the count that's me on my own" she said almost solemnly.

"And they say Christmas is the most wonderful time of the year" he scoffed sourly.

"I take it this is your first Christmas since your divorce?" Rose enquired.

"Yes it is, how can you tell?" He muttered before supping his half.

"Don't worry it gets easier after the first Christmas and you are lucky to have your sister around you, our Dais was a godsend when I was going through mine" Rose replied without thinking what she was saying.

"You've been divorced?" Emmet asked slightly shocked.

Rose didn't give a verbal reply other than "the less said about that the better", before glancing at her gold watch, a Christmas present from Boris last year. "Oh er, is that the time? Our Hyacinth will be wondering where we are, drink up Emmet we best get a move on" she said almost downing her vodka and lemonade.

Emmet did as he was told and escorted Rose out of the 'awful low boozer' they both saw it as.

* * *

"Oh, look mistletoe!" Rose exclaimed as she noticed a sprig hanging above the door frame of the entrance to the pub. "It would be bad luck to ignore it" Rose said seductively raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

"Well, I have had more than enough of my share of bad luck and I really don't want any more before the new year" he said slipping his arms around her tiny waist.

He felt as the man it should be him that made the first move but he just felt his lips dance around hers nervously for a while as he decided if he really was in the festive mood enough to take part in this age old tradition. Rose could tell that unlike for her Emmet wasn't used to this sort of thing. So just like outside the church hall that afternoon, she led the way. A warm glow filled her as that electricity retuned pulsing through both her and Emmet.

"See, I don't bite" she mumbled as Emmet returned the best Christmas kiss he had ever received.

"Happy Christmas, Emmet" she finally said breathlessly as Emmet gently pulled away and was now wearing more of Rose's lipstick than she was as well as having a school boy grin painted across his face.

Something told Rose with Emmet being next door this would be a Christmas to remember.

* * *

_**The end! I hope it was okay and got you wee bit more Christmassy. If you enjoyed it feel free to let me know!**_

_**Hope you have a very merry Christmas and very happy new year! love Gee :) xxx**_


End file.
